


Embr-ACE Yourself

by SocialBookWorm



Series: Ace Awareness Week 2018 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ace!Roman, Candles, Communication is A+, M/M, Roman in a zebra patterned robe, Would not pass fire inspections, candles everywhere, discussion of sex, help this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialBookWorm/pseuds/SocialBookWorm
Summary: "I would lick him." Or, why Patton should watch what he says





	Embr-ACE Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Ace Awareness week Day 2! :D

Roman bit his lip, trying not to wobble on the chair as he reached for the ceiling. He only had minutes until Patton got home and Roman wanted everything to be _perfect_ for the love of his life. So if that meant almost breaking a bone trying to set up the perfect sexy atmosphere then so be it! Roman would sacrifice a leg or an arm so that Patton could enjoy the homemade chandelier of candles that Roman had made.

Said masterpiece of cardboard, candles, and tape swung precariously as Roman slapped another piece of tape against the roof. He carefully hung the chandelier up. He eyed it critically, adjusting the candles to perfection before finally nodding to himself. He stepped down and reached for the remotes next to the candles on the nightstand.

The electric candles flicked on, casting shadows that mixed with crossed with the ones created by the real candles. He stepped back towards the door, his robes swishing at the action, and admired his own work. A true work of art if he said so himself.

Candles provided the mood lighting, and Roman had made sure there was plenty of it. They sat on every surface, including a path along the floor and the windowsill. He had to take down the curtains to make room for them, which meant he had to cover the window with leftover cardboard instead. Which still looked fabulous! He had painted it with hearts and flowers after all.

It had taken forever, but Roman had dragged the stereo from their living room into the corner of the bedroom. The cords trailed along the ground, but it was all set up to play the music he had found online. What the thumping bass had to do with sex, Roman had no idea, but the website he had used guaranteed ‘sexy times’ so who was he to question it?

He had gone as far as to dress for the occasion. The long fluffy robe wasn’t _quite_ what he would have liked but the local thrift store only had so many options. He did like the way that it trailed along behind him, even if he had to be careful of the candles on the floor. The only problem was that it was a striped robe. Zebra to be exact. Leopard might have been alright but it was black and white! How tacky.

Roman surveyed the room one last time. The door to the apartment creaked behind him and Roman gasped. He dove for the rose he had set aside and shoved it into his mouth. He cringed at the bitter taste.

He had made their bed, better to complete the picture of him spread out on the bed with nothing but the robe and his underwear on.

Roman lifted his eyebrows and curved his lips into what he hoped was a seductive expression. He tried to ignore how awkward it felt. Even more so than the position or what he was trying to accomplish in the first place. He shoved those thoughts down and away. Because this was for Patton and there wasn’t anything he wouldn't do for him.

“Roman?” Patton called out. Roman closed his eyes, picturing the way that Patton would kick of his shoes, adding to the normal mess of their home. The way that Patton would glance around looking for him and their usual welcome home hug. Roman clenched his jaw around the rose. It was fine.

They’d be fine.

“Sweetheart?” Patton’s voice echoed again. Roman listened to the footsteps wander through the kitchen before heading back towards the bedroom. “Are you home-?”

Patton froze in the doorway. Roman puffed out his chest. He tried not to squint at the bright light coming from the rest of the apartment. It had already ruined his mood lighting and he refused to let his seduction be shattered into a million more pieces. He could do hot! He could do _sexy_!

Patton’s eyes traced over the candles, and then the flower petals that covered the rest of the floor. A smile twitched up Patton’s face. His eyes swept over the cardboard on the windows, traced the handmade chandelier hanging over the bed before finally settling on Roman himself.

Roman pulled the rose from his mouth and waved it out in a seductive manner, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Welcome home my dear.” Roman tried to drop his voice to low and smooth. The same tone that made Patton shiver when they watched movies together. Roman thought it sounded like he had a cold, but this wasn’t about him! This was about Patton!

“I hope you’re not too tired after work,” he added. Wait, was that how the line went? What did Patton being tired have anything to do with- Focus, Roman! He had a mission to fulfill! This prince was going to be practically perfect for his man!

Patton giggled. His hand flew up to his face, trying to smother the sound but it was too late. Roman pouted. He sat up, trying to focus on Patton rather than how much more comfortable he was sitting up rather than spread out like that.

“Do I amuse you?” He tried for flirty. It came out as more of a whine.

Patton’s giggles grew louder and Roman gave up.

“Patton,” he whined, kicking his feet off the bed. He wasn’t a child but the stubborn action made him feel better. “I’m serious!”

“Sorry! Sorry, sorry,” Patton gasped out between his laughter. He tried to straighten and look Roman in the eye, but every time that he caught sight of Roman’s robe he burst into another round of giggles. “It’s not- you’re- golly Roman- I can’t-”

“Hardy har har,” Roman said, reaching back and finally throwing one of their pillows at Patton’s head. Patton fumbled to catch it, veering dangerously close to some of the open flame candles. Perhaps not one of Roman’s best ideas, he’d admit. “I worked hard on this!”

Patton ran his hand over the pillow. He looked up and Roman’s breath caught at the love in his eyes. He didn’t stalk over like in the videos and books Roman had studied. He picked his way over the candles and flowers carefully, setting the pillow back in its spot before curling up next to Roman’s side.

“I know dear,” Patton said softly, taking Roman’s hand in his. Roman melted at the touch. He could have purred as Patton rubbed the back of his hand with a gentle thumb. “And I appreciate it very much! But-”

Roman looked away and Patton’s hand came up to nudge at his cheek until Roman faced him once more.

“--but I can’t help but wonder what brought this on,” Patton finished. He reached down to tug Roman’s robe closed, and only then did he drape his legs over Roman’s lap. “We talked about your boundaries, Ro. I’m fine without sex. You’ve _always_ been more than enough for me! So why?”

Roman looked away from him. Shame curled around his chest and he pulled his hand from Patton’s grip. He mumbled something under his breath, trying not to watch as Patton frown out of the corner of his eyes.

“I just wanted to do something nice for you,” Roman said louder.

Patton crossed his arms and frowned even harder at him. The silence stretched. Roman cursed Patton for playing dirty. He knew that Roman hated long silences, couldn’t help but fill them with whatever chatter and rambles that he could. Roman bit his tongue until he couldn’t stand it anymore.

“You said you wanted to lick him!” Roman finally blurted.

Patton squeaked in surprise, tumbling back off the mattress. Roman dove for him. The world tilted, upending on itself. Roman blinked as he found himself on top of Patton on the ground. Broken candles around them.

Roman stared at Patton’s bright red face. Patton was the most adorable creature on the earth, but Roman didn’t think he had ever seen Patton this flustered. He sat up and held a hand out for Patton to take. He hauled Patton up, only to topple right back down as Patton flung himself into Roman’s arms.

“From when we were watching cartoons?!” Patton asked and then barreled forward before Roman could open his mouth. “I am so sorry! I never meant to make you feel like you had to do something like this! Golly, I have more fun eating dinner with you than any of my other old partners!”

Roman’s hands came up to circle Patton’s waist. He buried his face in Patton’s hair, stress that he hadn’t realized he was carrying falling from his shoulders. He pressed a soft kiss to Patton’s scalp.

“Promise?”

“Forever and always!” Patton replied.

Roman couldn’t stop the grin from growing on his face. He wasn’t exactly _opposed_ to the idea of sex with Patton, for all that he found pride in being an asexual. He pulled Patton even closer. Maybe later, after they had another talk about it. Patton had said it best after all.

Being with his love was what made it fun.


End file.
